


built for it

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 500 words, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Gender-neutral Reader, Kinktober 2020, Other, POV Second Person, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: The reader pegs Sanji. That's it that's the fic what else do you want from mePrompt #20: pegging.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	built for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bajillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/gifts).



> never thought i'd be posting reader insert smut let alone with sanji but hope u enjoy

The first time you showed Sanji the strapon, his eyes went wide as saucers. He’d politely refused the offer, claiming he wasn’t “built for that,” and you’d set the idea aside for the moment.

Within a week, you convinced him to let you finger him.

He was awfully reserved at first, like he was trying not to react. It seemed like every muscle in his body was tense, from his eyes squeezed shut to his curled toes. You knew you wouldn’t get anywhere with him so tightly wound, so you dipped your head down to suck him off and coax him into a more relaxed position. The little moans and whimpers that spilled from his mouth were far too sweet for you to stop, so you kept your mouth on him even as your slick fingers slipped through his entrance.

Once you found his prostate, it only took one carefully-placed stroke of your fingers for him to come. Sanji never had much stamina, so it was nothing new to you, but that didn’t stop him from sulking out of embarrassment after the fact. His cute little pout was irresistible.

Every now and then, he’d let you try again. It was always pretty quick, but as he gradually built up a tolerance to the feeling, he could last longer. He got a little less shy about his reactions, too, panting and moaning freely while you worked him over.

Weeks later, when you brought out the strapon again, he was _excited._

You got him off with just your fingers, both to prepare him and to _relax_ him so he wouldn’t be so tense. He was always pretty quick to bounce back after an orgasm, so by the time you teased the tip against him, he was already half-hard again.

You started slow. You could tell he was still nervous, despite the blissed-out expression on his face. With gentle kisses and mumbled words of encouragement, you made him melt. Even if he’d never admit it, he was a sucker for praise, and it only took a few well-worded sentiments to turn him into a flustered mess.

Then, you tilted your hips just so, and he let out the most beautiful whine you’d ever heard.

You didn’t waste a moment, picking up the pace of your thrusts to hit him at that same angle. The whines continued, and you saw his eyes roll back as his mouth hung open. He grabbed blindly for something to ground himself before he wrapped his arms around you, holding on for dear life. Blunt nails dug into your back, not enough to break the skin but still enough for you to _feel_ it. He trembled beneath you, whining and groaning in time with your thrusts, and it was obvious he wasn’t far off. You’d been together long enough to know his tells— the wavering of his voice, the tightening of his grip, the short little twitches of his hips.

He came with a strangled cry of your name.


End file.
